


jealous yet?

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o3/3o/16





	jealous yet?

**Author's Note:**

> o3/3o/16

There was a difference between staying at his office to finish work and staying at his study to finish work. In neither of these places did he get much work done, but it was nice to know he had a desk, one which he could fantasize of having Yixing bent over simply so he could have his way with him. His state very much reminded him of the saying "Don't mix business with pleasure", yet here he was at exactly eight in the evening awaiting for Yixing to make it back from dance practice.

Yixing always arrived on the dot, but today it was different. He was late, and seemed to have a different scent to his clothes when Yifan had pressed him up on the wall. He caught onto the scent as soon as his lips went for Yixing’s collarbones. It was exhilarating, the scent of another man causing his blood to boil in inexplicable jealousy. Yifan growled, and Yixing knew.

Making Yifan jealous was a turn on of his, and although Yifan knew he did this on purpose, he liked to drag his jealousy further along. He liked to have Yixing at his whims, the man begging with all his willpower to be punished for being _naughty_.

It had begun as something so thoughtless; Yixing had been away at dance practice with Jongin all day that when he finally returned to Yifan, all he could do was talk about how suave Jongin was, and how no one’s passion could compare to his. What coarsed through Yifan’s blood was jealousy, so of course the first thing to come to mind was to shut Yixing up in the way only he knew. Yifan filled him up as of form of punishment, knowing damn well he hadn’t cheated, but still loving the way Yixing yelled _I’m yours, I belong to you_. It fascinated Yifan.

It built a habit, Yifan fucking Yixing senseless whether it was at his office on the desk, or in his study room with important papers scattered all along the desk. He would never truly question why this got Yixing so heated up, but if it was what did the trick, Yifan _definitely_ wouldn’t want to have it any other way.


End file.
